Awards Night
by Yazzy
Summary: When Rei and Kai attend an Awards Night at their old school, the evening seems destined to be a disaster. Will the two of them be able to stick together despite prejudiced teachers and a runaway tongue? Yaoi, KaiRei.


Weell, this has been lurking in my files for a while, rough and sketchy and not very...anything really, So I dusted it off and touched it up a little, so here you go:

* * *

Kai lounged about in the doorway, watching the people going by him like ants. He hadn't wanted to ever set foot in Halloway Oaks Secondary School again, but... 

"Kai! Now, we don't need any trouble, not tonight!" Kai raised one eyebrow and ignored his old art teacher, Miss Davis, who was flapping at him like an idiot. "If you don't leave I'll have to call the headmaster!"

"I'm here with Rei."

"Oh, don't lie!" She flapped at him again. "Someone like you-"

"Hey Kai!" Rei appeared, resplendent in a red silk shirt. He kissed Kai's cheek and took his hand, bowing his head to Miss Davis. She watched them walk past, dumbfounded. Had she just seen-?

* * *

"Strike one. How much are you willing to bet that the next teacher we see tells me to get out?" Kai's voice was flat and sarcastic. Rei sighed. 

"Well you do have a reputation, Kai...and if you'd told me six months ago that I'd be seen -dead- with you I would've laughed in your face." Kai smirked as they got into the Drama Hall, all decked out for Awards Night.

"It's gotten shittier since we left." Kai commented, eyes flickering around contemptuously. Rei giggled and pulled him down into a seat at the very back right corner, looking around for people he'd known.

Tyson was there, looking bored, and Max, with his new girlfriend...and Tala, and Bryan, and Spencer...Mariah was over there, and-

"What are you up for tonight again?"

"English award, French award-"

"Oh la la..." Rei pulled a face and continued.

"Outstanding Sporting Contribution Award-"

"Meaning they -finally- got their hands on some silver, thanks to you-"

"Award for citizenship and the Principal Year Award."

"Swot."

"No I'm not!" Rei went slightly pink. "I didn't ask for them..." Kai slouched back in his seat, one arm around Rei's shoulders.

"You deserve them though."

"Thanks."

"Kai Hiwatari! What on -Earth- do you think you're doing here?"

"Hey there Mrs Irons. Missed me?" Kai smirked nastily, and the wobbling mass of Mrs Irons drew itself up in rage.

"You have no ticket! You will -leave-!"

"I do have a ticket actually. As you can see by the arm around his shoulders, I'm here with Rei."

"What? Rei, if this -boy- is bothering you-"

"No, Mrs Irons, he's telling the truth. I invited him to come with me. We're...kind of good friends now." Mrs Irons opened her mouth and closed it again, making Kai smirk.

"Want the real shock of it? We're a little more than just good friends, now. More like..."

"Kai..." Rei warned. Kai ignored him.

"Dating."

Mrs Irons blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I'm dating your little golden boy. Shocked?"

"What on Earth are you talking about? Kai, if I find out you've been -pestering- Rei-"

"Mrs Irons...it's fine, really. I invited him."

"Kai...if you start -any- trouble..." Kai sneered.

"If I start any trouble..." He laughed softly. "You'll know about it."

Mrs Irons huffed and wobbled away, leaving Rei to shake his head and sigh. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"No. Oh come on, she looks hilarious when she's angry. Like a trifle with a glare." Rei stifled a giggle as the lights dimmed and their old head teacher bounced up onto the stage. "And if she's a trifle, he's a leg of ham..." Rei was forced to bite his hand to stop himself from bursting into hysterical laughter. It was true. Not that he'd have dared even -think- such a thing before, but Mr Pinter -did- put one in mind of a...of a...

Another burst of laughter threatened, so Rei shoved his hand further into his mouth, trying to think of serious things. Like the -utterly- riveting speech Mr. Pinter was making. After a while, it worked, and he stopped gnawing his hand. The speech went on, and then Kai snorted. "Why is it that every time he opens his mouth he sounds stupider then the last time?" He whispered venomously. Rei shrugged, knowing that there was no love lost between Kai and his old head teacher.

"And our first award of the evening is the English award, which goes to...Rei Kon!" Rei stood and dutifully walked to the front of the hall, into the glaring spotlight. Mr, Pinter shook his hand vigorously and gave him his certificate as people clapped politely. And then...

A wolf whistle rang into the air, making Rei blush furiously, hopping down off the stage and hurrying away as Mr. Pinter announced the next award. Kai was waiting for him at the back, looking smug. "You do look so lovely when you blush, Rei..." Rei rolled his eyes and tried to move past Kai to sit down, but the Russian grabbed his waist and pulled him down onto his lap, nuzzling at his neck. "Do you not want me to whistle for you?" Rei smiled.

"I don't mind."

"What are you -doing-, Kai?" Mrs Irons appeared, glowering.

"I'm sitting with my boyfriend. What does it look like?" Kai whispered back, contemptuous.

"Rei, I urge you, tell me if he's harassing you-"

"Mrs Irons...it's fine. Really." And she wobbled off again.

"If they don't stop bothering me..."

"No, Kai, you promised you wouldn't cause any trouble..." Rei whispered, concerned.

"If she says anything else I swear I'm going to set this place on fire and lock her in..." Kai growled.

"No you're not, because I won't let you."

"You couldn't stop me." Kai whispered. Rei sniffed, shifting off Kai's lap and onto his own seat, blanking the Russian. "Rei...I'm sorry." Rei ignored him pointedly. "Rei...I didn't mean it..."

"Yes you did."

"Okay, I did, but I'm sorry." Rei was about to reply when his name was called again. And again he went to the front, and again Kai whistled. And as he headed back to his seat, he knew that any second now all hell was going to break lose. Mr. Jobbins- the PE teacher who Kai had spent five years hating- was trying to get him to move, to leave for all Rei knew. He hurried back, praying under his breath.

"-Don't you just fuck off?" Kai was hissing, trying to remove his arm from Mr. Jobbins' firm grip.

"Look, no-one wants you here causing trouble-"

"Is there a problem?" Rei asked mildly.

"Oh! Rei...look, don't get involved, I'm just trying to get this idiot to go home. I don't who gave him that ticket-"

"I did."

"You did?"

"Yes." The shock of Rei's statement gave Kai enough time to move his arm out of Mr. Jobbins' grasp.

"Now fuck off or I'm going to start causing trouble..." He growled. Mr. Jobbins took the hint.

As he sat down, Rei could see that Kai's fists were clenched and shaking with rage. "Hey...calm down." He whispered reassuringly, reaching out a hand and squeezing Kai's. The fists unclenched.

"I think I might have to leave. Every time they come over...can't we just go for a coffee or something?"

"Please...don't leave..."

"What if I lose control?"

"You won't." Rei said firmly. Kai was notorious for losing control... He'd spent his whole school life doing it, flaring up in anger, setting things on fire, smashing things...he was what the school liked to call a 'problem child'...

"I might." Was Kai's only reply. And then Rei was called up to the front again, coming back with another certificate to add to the pile. When he got back to his seat Kai was glaring at Mr. Jobbins, as if daring him to come over.

"Hey."

"He keeps -looking- at me..." He glared harder. "I fucking -hate- this place..."

"I know you do. But it isn't for much longer..." Rei sighed. Kai was so -nice- outside of this place... At college he was the most charming, amazing person, but back in the school he'd hated so much...Rei knew all about how the place made Kai feel. Full of people who hadn't accepted him, who'd hated him and made him shut himself off, made him a loner, a sarcastic, hating person, full of anger and spite...it hadn't been good for him.

But he'd changed. He was kind...pleasant...funny, even. He certainly made Rei laugh... "Kai..." He reached out, going to take hold of Kai's hand. The Russian moved it, however, and Rei found himself suddenly caressing Kai's thigh. He blushed and let go.

"Rei Kon...you little pervert..." Kai laughed softly at the expression on Rei's face and slipped an arm around his shoulders again. Rei rested his head on Kai's chest, smiling. "Not that I don't love it, of course..." Rei nuzzled into him, smirking.

"Rei Kon? Rei?" He looked up and found all the eyes in the hall on him.

"It's your award, Rei." Kai said, smiling softly. Blushing, Rei stood up and made his way to the front, the furious red of his cheeks spreading as Kai went overboard whistling for him. People stared and whispered as he went back to his seat, feeling slightly awkward. He'd kept his sexuality a secret before college, and even after it wasn't something he exactly publicised... Kai was waiting for him when he got back though, with open arms and a smile. "It makes me laugh, when people whisper like that." He said thoughtfully. "Because you know what they're saying- about how disgusted they are about you- and then to your face, they don't have the guts to say anything. Well, that applies for the adults at least..." Rei caught the missing part of that sentence and reached out for Kai's hand, grasping it firmly. The Russian squeezed back, cuddling Rei close and sighing.

Then there was an enormous gap in which Rei waited to be called up again, his last award actually being the last award of the evening. So he and Kai spent it sniggering under their breath at Kai's inventive descriptions of all the staff members who looked their way strangely. And then, just to rub salt into the wound for Mr. Jobbins, Rei clambered onto Kai's lap and clung to him, smirking as the PE teacher stared, struck dumb. "And now we come to our final award...the citizenship award. This award always goes to a student who makes outstanding contributions to school life for themselves and others around them, and who the school would be at a loss without...and this year, it goes to one of the pupils who has just left us. The award for citizenship, ladies and gentlemen-"

"Goes to the sexy little bastard sitting on my knee." Kai said, smirking.

"Goes to Rei Kon!" Amidst polite clapping, Rei got up, heading for the stage. "Rei, would you like to say a few words?"

Rei didn't, but couldn't see a way of getting out of it. He took the proffered microphone and looked around. Wait a second...was Mr. Jobbins harassing Kai -again-? "For a start, I'd like Mr. Jobbins to get off my boyfriend." The words seemed to spring unbidden from his mouth. "And secondly I'd like you all to stop whispering behind your hands about me. Yes, I'm gay. And it's really none of your business." Panicking slightly, Rei kept speaking, feeling as if his tongue were running away with him. "Mr. Jobbins, seriously, I invited him, he isn't blackmailing me, and so long as you don't keep being such a -dick-" The audience gasped, and Rei flushed bright red. What was he -saying-? Why was he saying it? "Then there isn't any need for any trouble. And to be fair, it's all your fault Kai used to cause trouble anyway, because you didn't stop people from blanking him and you didn't stop them from treating him like someone second class!" He was speaking fiercely, cheeks red with anger now and not embarrassment.

"Why do you think I waited till now to tell people? Because I knew what it would be like! And I knew no-one would stop them from teasing me, from beating me up, from rejecting me-!" Rei paused for breath. "Come to think of it, this place completely SUCKS!" Rei was vaguely aware of Mr. Pinter coming towards him and trying to take the mike away, but he kept hold. "It's a closed-minded little shithole, full of idiots and slappers!" He yelled, impassioned. The mike was wrenched from his grip but he kept speaking.

"Shall I tell you what? This whole evening is a SHAM! Kai got the best results in a load of subjects and I don't see him walking away with awards! This whole thing stinks!" He was carried away with it now, mouth seemingly disconnected from his body. "And-"

"Rei, come on." Kai was there suddenly, grabbing his arm. "We're leaving." For a second Rei wanted to ignore him, to keep shouting, to be rebellious and rude, but the look in Kai's eyes made him stop. "I've got your certificates. Come on." Feeling emotional, Rei took Kai's hand and let his boyfriend lead him out of the building. "Thank you." Rei snorted in reply. "You really got carried away with it all, didn't you? I could tell."

"I don't think I meant to say it. But I did mean it." Kai laughed softly, laying his arm around Rei's shoulders.

"I know. And really, it turned out that it wasn't me you had to worry about. It was yourself, you little rebel..." Rei smiled, then started to laugh.

"Did you SEE Mr. Jobbins' face when I told him to get off you?" Kai sniggered.

"It made my -year-, Rei. Possibly my -life-." Then he sighed. "They'll all be in there now, saying I've corrupted you..."

"I don't care. If what you've done for me is corruption, then I'm all for corruption." Rei paused. "You make me happy, Kai." The taller Russian laughed suddenly, cuddling Rei closer.

"I think they just never realised how much of a pervert you are. You're not a little angel, you're just a good actor..." They paused, now just outside the school gates, and Rei smiled up at Kai.

"I think you might be right. But..." Whatever 'but' Rei had been intending to add on was stifled by Kai kissing him suddenly.

"I'm never going back there now, you know."

"I know. I know." There was a short silence, then-

"Now how about that coffee?" Rei nodded and they started walking again.

Fin

* * *

R&R please! 

Update: So far four people out of eighty-four have reviewed. Please? It takes all of ten seconds to review...


End file.
